


Lucario Swims With Milotic

by YaoiGodess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Maledom, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a friendship turns into something more on a nice day for a swim. Pokemon/Pokemon. Milotic/Lucario (M/M). Contains a slash, a.k.a yaoi. Malchik Gay by TATU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucario Swims With Milotic

Malchik gay

Malchik gay, Malchik gay

Malchik gay

Malchik gay, malchik gay

Malchik gay

Malchik gay.

XXXX

It was a nice day today at the forest. The sun is shining. The flowers are in bloom. And all kinds of Pokemon roam through the forest. It is the middle of spring. Pretty warm outside to go for a nice swim in the lake. Yuki the Lucario is waiting at the shore of a big and beautiful lake, wagging his tail in excitement. It's that time of day again when Yuki gets to have a afternoon swim with his best friend, Midoru the Milotic. Yuki loves spending time with Midoru. They have been friends for a really long time. They would always spend their afternoons swimming together.

Where is Midoru? Yuki thought as his eyes searched around the lake to see any sign of his underwater friend. I hope he gets here soon. I can't wait to swim with him.

Swimming with his best friend is his most favorite time of the day. The reason why he enjoys being with the sea serpent is because he loves him so much! Ever since they first met, Yuki has been developing a crush on Midoru. They have became friends despite their differences. Midoru is outgoing. Yuki is shy. Midoru lives deep in the lake. Yuki lives in a cave. Midoru is a tender pokemon. Yuki is a aura Pokemon. Midoru is beautiful. Yuki is just plain cute. Midoru is popular. Yuki is not. Despite all that, Midoru is always kind to Yuki. He was always there when the jackal needed him, through good times and bad times. He always comforts him when he crys. He always make him smile. He always have time for him. He treats him like he was his own little brother. That's not the only reason why Yuki loves Midoru.

Midoru is a kind, calm , and peace-loving Pokemon. He likes Pokemon to get along with other Pokemon. He believes that everyone should get along despite their differences and actions. He makes sure it stays that way around the forest. Whenever there were Pokemon fighting, the sea serpent's presence has always calm them down and stop their fighting. He always help other Pokemon and makes sure that all Pokemon are getting along perfectly. That's why he's really popular around the forest. All the female Pokemon would want to meet and hang out with him. That makes Yuki jealous. He wished him and Midoru can be more than friends. He loves him more than anything. Whenever he sees his friend with a female Pokemon, it upsets Yuki to a point that he wants to hide somewhere and cry his eyes out. He wants to show Midoru how much he loves him. If only he has the guts to tell him about how he feels.

Where could he be? Yuki thought. I hope he didn't forget.

He waited and waited for his best friend to show up. The waters of the lake sparkle in the sunlight as a gentle breeze sweep through the place. Yuki grew very impatient and disappointed. But he than became happy and excited when he saw his friend emerged from the water.

XXXX

Handsome,

Tender,

Soft

Why do you look right through me?

Thinking,

"No"

I can't deny my feelings,

Growing strong

I try to keep believing,

Dreaming on.

XXXX

Oh, how beautiful Midoru looked in the lake! His beautiful scales shining in the sunlight. His body soaken wet. His way of moving in the water gracefully as he swam towards his friend. His beautiful red eyes. His beautiful pink and blue tail. Everything about him is beyond beautiful. That's one of the many reasons why Yuki loves the sea serpent.

"I'm so glad you came, Midoru." Yuki said as he quickly came into the water of the lake to hug his best friend, wagging his tail with joy. "I thought you'd never came."

"Sorry I was late, Yuki." Midoru said as he stroked the jackal's head with his tail fin. "There were these girls chasing me, and I have to find a place to hide til they go away."

"Oh..." Yuki said as he sadly hang his head low. "Is that so?"

What is up with all the female Pokemon around here? Why couldn't they leave his Midoru alone? Sometimes, Yuki would imagine beating them up, taking Midoru in his arms, and running away in warp speed. But he doesn't want to cause any trouble in front of Midoru. What would the sea serpent think of him if he acted like that? He'll think that he's a big bully and stop being his friend. Yuki doesn't want that to happen. He doesn't want his crush to think badly of him.

Midoru sees how sad the jackal looked. He lifted his head up a bit with his tail fin as he said, "But that doesn't stop our afternoons together. Nothing will. You know that I will always be with you no matter what. You know that, right?"

Yuki smiled as he hugged the sea serpent and said, "Of course I do, Midoru. I'm so happy to be with you. It means everything to me."

Not as much as I am to be with you. Midoru thought as he smiled. I love you, Yuki. I wished I can tell you that.

XXXX

And every time I see you,

I crave more

I wanna pull you

Closer, closer, closer, closer

But you leave me feeling frozen.

XXXX

Midoru loves Yuki. How can he not love the jackal? Yuki is cute and cuddly. He's kind and shy. And he's an excellent fighter. Midoru saw him sparring with a Machamp once, and was extremely impress. Yuki manage to defeat that Machamp without a scratch on him. He also loves him because he rescues other Pokemon and helps them find their way home. He is also sensitive. When there will be some mean Pokemon making fun of him because he acts effeminate, Yuki would hide under a tree somewhere to curl into a ball and silently cried. Midoru wouldn't stop searching for his best friend til he founds him and comforts him. And Yuki is terrified of thunder storms. Whenever there's a thunder storm, Midoru would spend a night with the jackal til the storm is over the next morning. He would wrapped his body around the jackal's and stroked his head gently with his tail fin as he sang him a lullaby. He wouldn't go to sleep til his best friend drifts into a deep and peaceful slumber. He would always smile at the sight of his sleeping friend as he kissed his forehead and goes to sleep as well. To him, the jackal was so cute when he sleeps. He loves that Lucario and no one else.

Midoru sometimes wished he could tell Yuki that he loves him, but he's too scared of how he would react. The jackal might think he's a creepy pedo and never speaks to him again. (Midoru is older than Yuki.) Yuki wants to tell Midoru he loves him so badly, but he's afraid of what will happen if he did. The sea serpent might think he's disgusting and never want to see him again. Both the Milotic and the Lucario are scared to death to reveal their feelings to each other. But that will change. Both of them have decided to reveal their love for each other as soon as they swim together that afternoon.

XXXX

Malchik gay

Malchik gay

I can be

All you need

Won't you please

Stay with me

Malchik gay

Malchik gay

Apologies, might-have-been's

Malchik gay

Malchik gay

Can't erase what I feel

Malchik gay, gay

Malchik gay.

Malchik gay.

XXXX

Their afternoon swim today was nothing compared to the others. It was more special than the rest. Both Midoru and Yuki saw each other in a different light. They would looked at each others entire bodies with eyes filled with lust without the other one knowing it. They swim underwater together as they secretly admired every inch of each others bodies, thoughts of love-making running through their minds.

As they swam together, Yuki stared in amazement at Midoru's body as he marveled its incredible beauty. His friend is more beautiful under the water than he was above the surface. The sea serpent swim with grace and agility as the sunlight shine through the crystal clear water and illuminated his entire body. Yuki couldn't help but blissfully stare at the sea serpent's breathtaking beauty.

I can't take this anymore! The jackal thought. I have to tell him. I don't care if he hates me. I don't care if he never speaks to me again. I can't keep my feelings for him a secret forever. He needs to know that I love him.

The two of them finally swam up above the surface of the water to take a break from swimming.

"This is fun, Midoru." Yuki said in a cheerful voice. "I love spending time with you. The times we spent together is always the best."

"Thank you, Yuki." Midoru said as he smiled. "I'm glad you're having a good time. It means a lot coming from you."

This made the jackal blushed a bit on his fur.

God, he's so cute! The sea serpent thought as he stared at his friend's soaken wet body. Not to mention that he has a smoking-hot body. I... I can't take this! I have to tell him as soon as possible. I don't care if he thinks I'm weird. I don't care if he thinks I'm a pedo. He has to know that I love him.

Midoru gently wrapped his body around the jackal in a tight embrace without saying a word. He was extremely careful not to squeeze him. Yuki blushed a even brighter red by his friend's sudden reaction, but he hugged him back as he smiled. The lake's waters were calm and still. The sun shines brightly as its light was reflected by the water onto the two Pokemon. Silence sweep through the air. You can really feel the serenity that surrounds the place. There was no one at the lake today. No one in sight. Midoru and Yuki were alone together in the lake. This is the perfect moment to confess their love.

XXXX

Choking

Back emotion

I try to keep on hoping

For a way;

A reason for us both to

Come in

Close

I long for you to hold me

Like your boyfriend does.

XXXX

It's now or never, Yuki. Yuki thought as he nodded in determination.

Come on, Midoru, you can do this. Midoru thought as he cleared his throat, gathering enough courage to express his love for the jackal.

"Yuki, I have something I want to tell you." He said as he looked down on his friend. "I don't think it can wait anymore."

"I have something I want to tell you too, Midoru." Yuki said as he looked up at the sea serpent.

Both of their eyes stared into each other, gleaming in the sunlight. Their eyes were filled with a deep longing to be with the one they love for all of the rest of eternity, and til the end of time. Love knows no bound. The time is now to reveal their most sinful desires.

"Let me go first." Midoru said.

"No, let me." Yuki insisted.

"I..."

"I..."

"I..."

"I..."

"I love you!" The two of them shouted in unison. "W-What?"

Both Pokemon blushed a violent red. Neither of them spoke a word. They were both competely frozen in shock. They couldn't believe what they just heard. They don't know if it's a dream or if it's really happening. Nevertheless, both of them wanted to know if it's true or not.

"You love me too, Midoru?" Yuki asked. "You don't hate me? You don't think I'm disgusting."

"What!" Midoru exclaimed. "Why would you think that? Of course I love you. I love everything about you."

"What about those girls you hang out with?"

"They don't matter. They're just annoying fan girls. I don't even like them that way. They're fucking stalkers! None of them are as special as you, Yuki. No one is. You're one of a kind."

"Why didn't you tell me that you love me?"

"Because I was afraid of how you might react. I thought that you'll think I'm some kind of pedo and tried to get away from me. I was too scared to lose you."

"I don't think you're a pedo. I always loved you. I love you ever since we met. I was too scared to tell you because I thought you might hate me and stop being my friend. Just like the others."

"Don't ever say that, Yuki. I'm not like the others who have broken your heart. I loved you ever since you were a Riolu. I always have, and always will. I love you, Yuki. Don't you ever doubt that."

"Really? T-That's great. You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I wished there was some way to show you how much I love you."

"How about this?"

Midoru passionately kissed the jackal as he gently stroked his head with his tail fin. Yuki kissed back as he wrapped his arms around the sea serpent's neck, his tail wagging with joy. His tongue began to demand for entrance as the kiss grew intense. Midoru happily obeyed as he chuckled. Both their tongues gracefully dance with each other as their wet bodies grind with each other in a neverending rhythm. Both of their members began to grow hard as they unsheath themselves. Yuki started to hump against his friend's erection as he tensely licked his neck, causing him to gasped as he moaned softly.

"Oh, Yuki, you don't even know how much I love you." Midoru said. "I wanted to be inside you so badly."

"And I always wanted you to be inside me." Yuki said as he stroked his friend's chest. "Let's finished this at shore, OK?"

"Anything for my cute and cuddly Lucario."

"I love you, my beautiful Milotic."

"Not as much as I love you."

"You can show me when we get out of the water, senpai."

Midoru didn't know where Yuki learned the word "senpai" from, but he likes the sound of it. Midoru-senpai. It has a nice ring to it.

XXXX

And though my dream is

Slowly fading

I wanna be the

Object, object, object, object

Of your passion but it's hopeless.

XXXX

Midoru and Yuki continued their making-out on the shore of the lake. Midoru is on top of Yuki, kissing him with an endless passion as his tongue wrestled with his friend's. They both moaned loudly as they explore each others bodies, their members growing harder and harder at every second. Midoru licked one of the jackal's ears on a sensitive spot on the back, causing him to shudder with bliss. He went to licking his neck as he nibble on it a little. Yuki held his head back as he moaned softly. The sea serpent licked down on the jackal's chest and onto his waist til he came to his swollen length. He swirled his tongue around it before bobbing his head up and down on it, sucking it smoothly.

"...Midoru..." Yuki gasped through moans and groans as he arched his back. "...oh... oh... Midoru... ah... ah... wait..."

Midoru stopped sucking as he looked at his friend with concern. There was pre-cum dripping from his mouth.

"What is it, Yuki?" He asked out of worry. "Did I do something wrong?"

The jackal took a while to catch his breath. He then gently stroked the sea serpent's face as he said, "I wanted to do that to you, too."

Midoru smiled as he gave his friend a tender kiss. He then got off of the jackal as he lay on his back. Yuki went on top of the sea serpent as he put both of them in a 69 position, wagging his tail happily. Midoru had to move his lower half up a bit so his friend can reach his harden member.

"Wow, Midoru, it looks so big and yummy!" Yuki exclaimed as he licked his lips, staring at the sea serpent's length with lustful hunger.

The jackal started to fantazied about how his friend would feel inside of him. But he had to shake such thoughts aside for now. He has to get to work.

While Midoru continued sucking his member, Yuki started pumping the sea serpent's member as he licked tensely around its head. Then he took the whole 18-inch into his mouth as he swirled his tongue around it, bobbing his head up and down. Midoru kept on sucking the jackal's 12-inch member as he tensely licked his ball sac, causing him to shudder as his moans and groans of pure ecstasy were covered by the sucking of the sea serpent.

After a few minutes has past, both Pokemon moaned loudly as they cum on each other. Yuki's face was competely covered in his friend's cum, along with the rest of his body. He got off of him as he sat down to rest. Midoru rise himself up and saw the mess he has made on his best friend.

The sea serpent started laughing as he said, "Sorry about that Yuki. Let me get that off you."

He licked around the jackal to get the cum off of him, tasting himself. This made Yuki giggle a lot.

"S-Stop, senpai!" The jackal said as he kept on giggling. "T-That tickles!"

After all the cum is licked off his fur, Yuki laid down as he spread his legs apart. He nodded to his friend as a sign to enter him.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this, Yuki?" Midoru asked with concern as he positioned his already swollen length at the jackal's entrance.

"I am ready, senpai." Yuki said with a reassuring smile, wagging his tail in excitement. "I feel so horny. I want you inside me so badly. I need you now!"

The sea serpent began thursting himself in and out of the jackal as demanded. The jackal was in pain for a while til his friend was competely inside him, making him moaned loudly in ecstasy as the sea serpent quicken his thursts. Midoru pumped in and out of his friend as he kept hitting his "sweet spot". Yuki wrapped his legs around the sea serpent as he pulled him deeper into himself. Midoru went faster and faster as he moaned and groaned loudly. Both Pokemon moaned louder and louder in their most sinful pleasure as they grew closer and closer to their climax.

"...Midoru..." Yuki panted through lustful moans and groans. "...I'm gonna... Ah!"

The jackal cum on both his and the sea serpent's waists. It wasn't long til Midoru cum a lot inside his friend as he screamed his friend's name. He pulled himself out of the jackal as he lay next to him to rest, breathing heavily. There were a lot of cum oozing out of Yuki, making a huge messy puddle of it. Both Pokemon were extremely high from all that blissful, ecstastic pleasure they have experienced.

"Hey, Midoru..." Yuki finally spoke. "Does this mean we're a couple?"

Midoru sheepishly smiled as he wrapped himself around the jackal and said, "Yeah, it's official."

"But what about all the Pokemon who live here? What would they think? What would your friends think? What would my friends think?"

"Who cares what they think! We were meant for each other. If they don't like it, they'll have to deal with it. Or fuck off! It just goes to show you that you found out who your friends are."

"I'm happy to be with the Milotic that I love."

"Not as much as I am to be with the Lucario that I love."

"I love you, Midoru."

"I love you too, Yuki."

They kissed each other passionately as they tasted each others cum, savoring the taste. Then they fell peacefully asleep as they dream about each other.

XXXX

Malchik gay

Malchik gay

I can be

All you need

Won't you please

Stay with me

Malchik gay

Malchik gay

Apologies, might-have-been's

Malchik gay

Malchik gay

Can't erase what I feel

Malchik gay, gay

Malchik gay.

XXXX

The End.


End file.
